


Us And Them

by starman_deaky



Series: deacury's painted chapters [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1976, 1977, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Missing Persons, john's an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starman_deaky/pseuds/starman_deaky
Summary: John has been missing for a year, and one day someone shows up at Freddie's door.





	Us And Them

**Author's Note:**

> ooof super happy to post this

Freddie walked into his house. It was a beautiful day outside. But on the inside, it was terrible. Horrible. He walked up the stairs into the hallway and turned to the door on his right. He started to shake and tremble.

His hand turned the knob and he walked in.

He immediately started to cry and slammed the door shut. He rested his head on the door and cried, making the wood darker. His hand still rested on the doorknob, and it was shaking.

He sighed and opened it again. He walked in and held his tears in. John’s paintings were plastered all over the walls of his room. _Their room._ He started to cough and shake, crying to keep more tears from spilling. He looked over every painting and inspected them all very closely. He saw the painting of Roger that had gotten them together. The first portrait of Freddie. The first band picture. The first picture of Brian.

And in the corner was John’s bass. He hasn’t touched it in the year that John went missing. He remembered moving it and putting on the stand for John.

_“John darling, you should make use of the stand you have for bass. It would make more sense, and make sure your bass doesn’t get ruined.” Freddie looked up at John. He was playing with his hair and brushing his fingers through._

_“Yeah, it should be used, that’s the reason Brian got it for me, right?” John looked at Freddie, his gray eyes reflecting the stars of the night sky. Freddie could stare at them all night long. John quickly realized what was going on with Freddie and blushed._

_Freddie put his hand up to John’s chin and turned it took face him. “Don’t,” He warned. John scoffed. “Like you’d do anything to me.” Freddie leaned away from John. “Oh, really?” Freddie’s eyes went dark and he grinned devilishly. “What- “John started but then was knocked over by Freddie._

_John laughed and turned his head away from him. Freddie grabbed John’s face with both of his hands and kissed him fiercely. John melted into the kiss and put his arms around Freddie’s neck. Freddie slid his hand up the back of John’s shirt to feel his soft skin._

_“Let’s put the bass on the stand later,” Freddie whispered in between the kiss._

Freddie turned his gaze over to the desk, where John had pinned many drawings up of him and Freddie.  He smiled as he remembered the picture he found in John’s book when he was in Paris. He pulled it down to look at the date. _If only he knew. May 11 th, 1976. _It was October of 1977. John went out one night and didn’t return. Today marks one year of no John. Which meant no Queen. The band didn’t break up, but when John didn’t show up for two months, they decided to stop until he showed up or they found something on him.

_Freddie cried every day. It had become normal. Wake up, cry, go to bed. Someone knocked at on his door. He got up and opened the door. “Bri, what’s up?” Freddie wiped his tears on his sleeves and sniffed._

_“Hey, Fred. Roger, Jim, John Reid and I were just talking, and we wondered if you would come and talk to us.” Brian tilted his head at Freddie. He only nodded._

_Freddie threw on some of John’s clothes and walked downstairs. He saw they were all upset by whatever they had talked about. Freddie took a seat and sighed._

_“We were talking about John and, well...” John Reid started off. Roger smacked the table in frustration._

_“Damnit! John’s been gone two months, and we were talking of starting a new album, and how can when our bassist will never return!” Roger yelled._

_Freddie got tears in his eyes and stood up. “If you really think that, I quit. John is not gone. You are sick and twisted if you think that! You’re a stupid bastard!” Freddie shouted back. He stomped upstairs and slammed the door._

Freddie sighed. Roger and Brian didn’t move out. They’re on a trip to Bali.

On the bottom self of John’s bookcase, was a notebook.

He crouched down and picked it up. He flipped through it to see journal entries and drawings.

He gasped as he saw the last one.

_October 15, 1976. 1:27 am._

_Hello Freddie, it’s been a while._

_You may be finding this a day after I left, a month, two months, five months, or exactly a year._

_If the date is October 15, 1977, I want you to go downstairs and sit on the couch. Wait until 6:37 pm, and when there’s a knock on the door open it._

_Hopefully, it’ll be me._

_Hopefully._

_Love, Deaky._

Freddie started sobbing. He turned to the clock. 6:35 pm. Shit!

He ran door the stairs and sat on the couch. 6:36.

He was almost ready to sit on the porch and wait there, but he heard a knock at the door.

He turned his head. 6:37.

He ran to the door and opened it.

There was a young man standing there, about twenty-six. He had long silky hair that was a light brown and the sun’s rays made it golden-brown. He looked up at Freddie. He had gray-green eyes that sparkled with happiness.

“Freddie?” The man asked.

“John?” He said in a whisper. “Is it really you?”

He nodded and handed him a note.

Freddie opened it and it said exactly what Freddie had read before. John looked and smiled at him as Freddie looked up from the note. He brought his hand up to his mouth and started to cry.

“John! Where have you been? We’ve been so worried, it has been a year!” John didn’t want Freddie to cry. He wrapped his arms around Freddie and started to cry himself. They hugged for about five minutes until Freddie invited him in.

John walked into their flat and sighed. He turned to face Freddie, and when Freddie moved near him, he took a step back.

Freddie looked at him in confusion.

“I-I. Do you want me to get my things and leave? I understand if you would want me to leave after- “John was cut off by Freddie smashing his lips onto John’s.

John let out a sound that made against his lips made Freddie shudder.

His love was back.

And that was all that mattered.

Freddie pulled away from a _very_ flustered John and put his hands on his shoulders.

Freddie sucked in a breath.

“John, you are the love of my life. I came to realize this the night you left. You make me the happiest, sappiest person in this world. And if I have to stop you from leaving again, I will.”

John had tears running down his face, and sniffed.

“I never meant to leave for a year. It was going to be a month, but I got stuck in different countries. Germany, Brazil, America, Canada, Russia, and Tokyo.”

“How did you even get the money to do that? It seems impossible for a year to go to as many places as you did,” Freddie laughed through his tears.

“Well- “Freddie put a finger up to John’s lips.

“My love, you needn’t explain. I want to spend as much time with you as I can, and I’m not scared to keep you in our bed forever.”

John laughed. He was so relieved to see John’s laugh again. It had been too long. And Freddie never got to say something to him.

John felt Freddie stiffen against him. He tilted his head at him. He relaxed and looked at John.

“I love you, John.”

John started crying again.

“I lo-love y-you too F-Freddie,”

Freddie connected their lips and the tears from John’s face went onto his and he picked his love up and carried him up the stairs into their room.


End file.
